


Heat Wave

by srmrsj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, Ice, M/M, Married Destiel, POV Castiel, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmrsj/pseuds/srmrsj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an insufferable heat wave Cas finally falls asleep only to be awoken by something Icy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> AU- Dean and Cas are married.

It was the middle of summer and the temperature was scorching. As I lay in bed with beads of sweat clinging to my body, I could not believe the heat wave that we were having. Praying for sleep to rescue me from the heat; I rolled over causing the sheets to fall from my body. The air conditioner had gone out earlier that day, so it seemed that suffering the heat was all I could do.

 

Then, all of a sudden, I felt a freezing cold sensation. As I started to jump out of bed a strong hand held my firm. I must have drifted into sleep at some point because I had not heard Dean come home. He stood over me with a twinkle in his green eyes. Pressing a finger to my lips telling me not to say a word. I looked in his other hand where he was holding an ice cube about two inches from my stomach.

Drop by delicious cold drop the ice melted. The water splashing against my stomach and trickling down to my hips, started to run down the inside of my upper thigh. I stirred and started to moan from the pleasures sensation. Slowly he lowered the ice to my flesh. Moving it up towards my chest slowly. He moves the ice cube over my nipple, then the outside of my chest and up to my shoulder. Slowly across to the other, then back down to the center of my torso.

From there he traced the cleavage in the center of my chest to my neck, past my chin to my mouth. As I slowly opened my mouth and licked the drops of cold water from my lips Dean rolled me to my stomach. I could feel the ice being pressed to the back of my neck, wetting the hair that hung loosely to my shoulders. I could feel him climb on top of me pressing himself against my body with a gentle but firm pressure. The ice barely touching my skin was now being rubbed across and down my back. I could feel the water forming a small pool at the bottom of my back, and then sliding down my ass.

I could feel that Dean thought this just as exciting as I did. Every muscle in my body was longing for him to take possession of what was surely his. I could hear my breathing quicken with each second that pasted. The drops of ice cold water seemed to cause my blood to boil. Lifting my hips I could feel just how much he was enjoying this also.

Gently he started to move in on the target of his affection. Leaning down kissing the back of my neck, moving to my earlobe nibbling softly. Pressing himself closer to me I could feel his heart beating wildly. Wrapping his arms around me, Dean pulled me even closer to his body. Feeling his cock between my legs, I wanted him now more then ever. I could hardly be still. Rolling over to face this man that I loved, I was lost in his green eyes. I swore that I could see forever in those eyes. I reached for his hands and pulled him down closer to meet me. As he licked my chest and worked his way to my neck a sigh escaped from my mouth. His teeth finding their mark on my neck I reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair pressing him down causing him to bite harder.

My arms and legs were wrapped around him by this point. His hard cock slowly entered me, I couldn't help but to cry out in pleasure knowing that he was almost too much for me to take. Dean kissed me softly as if to say he didn't mean to hurt me. Pushing his way deeper into me all the same, he knew that no matter how it hurt I would take no less then all of him. Farther and farther he thrusted into me, going well beyond the flesh straight into my soul.

Reeling in the pleasure there was nothing but him in my universe at that moment. I could barely feel his hands caressing me as he drove me to the edge of sanity. In and out he pumped as my body went up and down to meet his thrusts. Deeper into my ecstasy I fell. God only knew how long this had gone on, I had lost track of time what seemed like a lifetime ago. He hit that spot inside me again and again, I screamed his name as i came, he kissed my neck as he continued.

Dean kept thrusting, pleased that I had lost control of myself completely. For what seemed to be yet another lifetime of pleasure he continued. As he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly I knew that he too had spent himself and his energy in me. As we lay there, him still inside of me, I noticed that the sun was just showing itself over the horizon, as one single golden ray fell upon us. Soon we both fell asleep right where we were, not moving since the final climax of our morning. As I felt his breath against my face my last thought was towards our awaking once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
